


This Will End Badly

by middlemarchingfic



Series: Codices [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarchingfic/pseuds/middlemarchingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sixteen fingers of whiskey later--give or take, as the actual number of drinks consumed was lost somewhere within the alcohol-induced fog clouding her better judgment--Hawke began to reconsider her initial appraisal of Sebastian's nose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will End Badly

**Author's Note:**

> One of a small number of Dragon Age 2 prompt responses I'm reposting from the now-retired LJ community likeahawke I ran back in 2011 to 2012 or so. I'll probably turn these into a series at some stage.

Sixteen fingers of whiskey later--give or take, as the actual number of drinks consumed was lost somewhere within the alcohol-induced fog clouding her better judgment--Hawke began to reconsider her initial appraisal of Sebastian's nose.

It had a pleasant enough shape, she had to concede, pronounced but not protruding, attractively bent without becoming too crooked. At least, it had possessed all of those qualities before Anders's smarting left hook had bruised it blue and purple, and knocked the Prince of Starkhaven backwards off his bar stool and onto the Hanged Man's stained wooden floorboards. Now, with Sebastian's head seized in the crook of Anders's elbow, she could see very little of his nose at all, and blithely wondered what about it had snagged hold of her fancy anyway.

"Hey," she grunted to the pair of them as their brawling sent them stumbling into irate patrons, "cut that out."

Merrill paused in braiding Hawke's hair into a lopsided plait. "They look a bit like sea crabs at their mating dance," she remarked. "All that scuttling and snapping at each other."

Hawke smiled back at her, pleasantly warm thanks to a haphazardly flung fireball aimed at Sebastian's head, which had missed and singed the bannister just to her left instead. "Well," she said and dusted a few embers off her arm, "don't let them hear you say that."


End file.
